עשרים שנה ממסיעף
by ONE OK ROCK 101
Summary: שנות המסע של דארים באירופה לאחר שעזב את אלעמות Darim's journey in Europe after the left of Alamut
1. Chapter 0

החלטתי להתחיל את הסיפור מחדש בצורת מבט אחרת וסגנון כתיבה אחר... היה נסיון ולא הצליח :)


	2. Chapter 1- איטליה ואנגליה

טוב החטלתי לשכתב מחדש את הסיפור והפעם יותר דגש על העבר של דארים עם ההורים שלי, סאף ובכלל הצד של המשפחה של מריה שבכלל לא הוזכר בסדרה ^^

כל הזכויות שמורות ליוביסופט חוץ מהדמויות שהן פרי דמיוני

פרק א- איטליה ואנגליה

"הייתי רוצה להזמין חדר בבקשה" אמרתי לפקיד באכסניה הקטנה והישנה שנכנסתי אליה. הפקיד הפסיק את ספירת הכסף והרים את ראשו אליי בעניים שואלות.

"שם?" הפקיד בעל השער האפור והעניים הכחולות שאל בזמן שהוא מישר את גופו ולוקח את העט שהייתה טבולה בדיו. המבטא האיטלקי שלו באנגלית היה ברור למדי.

"ההוא שמשחק בקוביות עגולות" אמרתי ולא הצלחתי להסתיר את החיוך שהתפרס על פניי לנוח המבט המופתע שהיה לפקיד.

"חכה שם" הוא אצביע לכיסא שליד האח והסתלק. לקחתי את התיק הכבד ועשיתי כדברו. למען האמת שהייתי שמח להיות ליד האח ולא לקפוא מהקור הנוראי של חודש ינואר. נאנחתי בזמן שנשענתי על כיסא העץ הקטן בגלל כאבי הפרקים שלי.

'הקור עודה גרוע יותר לכאבי הפרקים' חשבתי בזמן שנשפתי לידיי. 'כדאי שאלך לרופא לבדוק מה קורה... מחר אחפש'.

"דארים! כמה זמן לא ראיתי אותך! לא יכולת לכתוב מכתב בן זונה!" שמעתי את קולו המוכר של בן דודי. הסתכלתי לשמאלי ושם הוא היה, שמח ועליז כמו שזכרתי אותו לפני 20 שנה. קמתי עם חיוך אליו בזמן שניגש אליי וחיבק אותי בחוזקה, גם אני החזרתי לו חיבוק.

"הייתי... עסוק נגיד את זה ככה" אמרתי בשמחה אחרי החיבוק. ג'ימס שם את ידו על כתפי והרחיב את חיוכו.

"בוא אנחנו יוצאים מכאן. תודה אנטוניו" ג'ימס אמר בזמן שזרק לפקיד שהביא אותו שק של מטבעות. לקחתי את התיק ויצאתי לכיוון השלג בחוץ כשלפני ג'ימס.

"אז" ג'ימס התחיל לדבר שהוא פונה אליי והעניים הכחולות שלו הפכו לאפורות יותר מתמיד. "יש לי כמה שאלות אליך בן דוד יקר. אבל נתחיל באיך ידעת למצוא אותי במקום כזה ענק כמו רומא?"

"המקצוע שלי הוא לגלות דברים ג'ימס" אמרתי בקול רועד מרוב הקור. סופת השלג רק הלכה והחמירה וכבר היה קשה לראות את המשך הדרך. ג'ימס, שלא לבש כפפות, שילב את ידיו ונשף אוויר קר לתוכם.

"מה שלום דודה מריה?" הוא שאל לאחר כמה דקות של הליכה. הגענו כבר לאזור הגבעות וכנראה שהיינו קרובים.

"מתה" אמרתי אחרי כמה דקות של שתיקה בגלל שלא רציתי לדבר על זה אבל אז נתקלתי במבטו הכועס והמופתע של ג'ימס אז עניתי "לפני שנתיים וחצי, סיפור ארוך אספר אחר כך אבל אפשר לדעת לאן הולכים?"

"למקום מוגן" ג'ימס אמר מהר כמו מישהו שפוחד לדבר יותר מידי. הוא מסתיר ממני משהו. אבל מה הוא מסתיר? כדאי לי להיות יותר ערני אבל קודם לחמם את האצבעות לפני שאאבד את כל התחושה בהן.איפה המקום המוגן הזה בכלל?

"אנחנו קרובים?" שאלתי את בן דודי אחרי רבע שעה של הליכה אבל בסופת השלג הזו זה היה נראה הרבה יותר.

ג'ימס הפנה את מבטו אליי כשענה:"הגענו כבר". הסתכלתי אל הבית הקטן והמבודד על גבעה קטנה וממנה הצלחתי בקושי רב לראות את הבתים הקטנים שמתחת לגבעה. כנראה שביום בהיר אפשר לראות את רוב העיר מפה.

"נוף יפה אה? תחכה לאביב עכשיו בחורף אי אפשר לראות כמעט כלום חוץ משלג שלג ועוד שלג" ג'ימס אמר בחיוך בזמן שסימן לי לעקוב אחריו לתוך הבית.

"כמו באנגליה, לפי מה שאני זוכר בפעם הראשונה והאחרונה שהייתי שם" אמרתי בנוסטלגיה כשאני סוגר את הדלת מאחור, מניח את התיק על ריצפת העץ ומוריד מעלי את כל הבגדים החמים. ג'ימס פרץ בצחוק עצוב.

"כשהיינו בני 15 אה? זמנים טובים זמנים טובים. אפרופו נוסטלגיה, איפה האח הקטן והנשי שלך?" הוא שאל בצחקוק בזמן שמוסר לי את התה שמזג. התיישבתי על כיסא העץ ליד האח כשהוא מתיישב משמאלי.

"התשובות שנתתי לך מקודם לא היו מספיקות ואני יודע שאני חייב לך כמה הסברים... זה יקח הרבה זמן" אמרתי כשאני לוקח לגימה מהתה ומרגיש את הגוף שלי מתחיל להתחמם. ג'ימס הנהן לחיוב.

אני לא יודע כמה זמן ישבתי שם והסברתי לו מה קרה במשך ה20 שנה שלא התראנו... בפעם האחרונה ששמעתי מג'ימס הייתה לפני 10 שנים ככה שהיה לנו הרבה מה להשלים. ספרתי לו על האחווה, על מונגוליה, על מה שקרה במסיעף אחרי שאני וההורים שלי חזרנו, על הגילוי של רצח אחי (הרגשתי בקטע הזה מחנק בגרון אבל הכרחתי את עצמי לדבר) ודברתי עוד עד שלא יכולתי לדבר יותר.

"אז.." אמרתי אחרי כמה דקות של שתיקה כשג'ימס מנסה לעכל את כל מה שספרתי לו. "למה דווקא רומא?"

"למה דווקא רומא מה?" הוא אמר בזמן שקם מהכיסא ונכנס למטבח הקטן שהיה ממול לסלון. נאנחתי בתסכול כי ג'ימס, למרות המרחק הגדול שהיה בייננו כל השנים, היה הבן דוד היחידי שנשארתי איתו בקשר אחרי הביקור שאני, אמי וסאף עשינו לאנגליה לפני 20 שנה.

אני זוכר את הפרצופים המופתעים של המשפחה אמא כשהם ראו אותנו וחלק חשבו שאנחנו בכלל הזיות או מעשה השטן.

~פלאשבק של אותו הערב ההגעה לאנגליה~

"ואוו" סאף אמר כשירד מהספינה ואני הנהנתי לחיוב בזמן שאנחנו מסתכלים על השוק האנגלי שמולנו. ברגע שהספינה עצרה אני וסאף קפצנו ממנה לכיוון הנמל ורצנו לכיוון הדוכנים וצעקותיה של אמא בקושי נשמעו עם כול הקולות והרעשים החדשים ששמעתי! זה היה מדהים! הריחות, המוזיקה עם הגיטרות המוזרות והחלילים מעץ! מבנה הבתים ששונה כל כך ממסיעף! הכול!

"דארים בוא תראה את האוכל!" סאף צעק לי באנגלית אחרי שעצר ליד דוכן האוכל. עזבתי את דוכן הכדים ויצירות האומנות שהייתו בו והלכתי לצד השני של הרחוב. הסתכלי בבשר החזיר שבושל עם עוד כל מיני דברים שלא הצלחתי לזהות. הריח היה מתקתק שהיה מוזר לי כי האוכל במסיעף היה ריח של חריפות מסוימת.

"ואוו שוב" סאף אמר בזמן שאנחנו לומדים על הדברים החדשים באנגליה.

"אתם לא מפה אה?" המוכר פנה אליינו בשמחה עם מבטא אנגלי כבד. לקח לי כמה רגעים להבין את מה שהוא אמר בגלל המבטא.

"כן אדון" אמרתי בזמן שסאף הנהן. המוכר עם הזקן החום והעניים השחורות חייך אלינו ונתן לנו חתיכות קטנות מהבשר.

"על חשבון הבית בנים עכשיו ק~ לא יתכן! אני בטח חולם! מריה?!" המוכר התקרב לכיוון הדמות הכועסת בבגדים החום והראש המכוסה.

"העניים שלך לא מטעות אותך ג'ורג' זאת אכן אני ואני רואה שהספקת להכיר את שני האידיוטים חסרי האחריות שילדתי" אמא אמרה שמחה לאחר שהיא וג'ורג' התחבקו. אני וסאף החלפנו מבטים מבולבלים לנוכח החיבוק אבל גם מבטים חוששים בגלל כעסה של אמא.

"הם שלך?"

"כן הם שלי" אמא אמרה בחיוך בזמן שהיא מסמנת לנו לקחת את המזוודות וכך עשינו אחרי שסימנו לאכול במהירות את האוכל שג'ורג' נתן לנו. "תודה רבה על הכל ג'ורג' נתראה בעוד כמה ימים"

"את תמיד תהיה מוזמנת מריה... אני לא מאמין כמה השתנת ב17 שנה"

"גם אתה, יקירי, גם אתה" אמא אמרה בצחוק. אני וסאף הנהנו בתודה לג'ורג' על היחס החם והוא החזיר לנו הנהון.

"אז לאן אנחנו הולכים אמא? ואיך את מכירה את האיש הזה?" סאף שאל אחרי כמה דקות של הליכה ברחוב הראשי.

"אני והוא היינו חברי ילדות" אמא אמרה בשמחה בזמן שהעמסנו את החפצים שלנו על הסוסים ששכרנו אני וסאף יישרנו מבט איתה בהפתעה. "ואתה רואה את המצודה שבמרחק 5 ק"מ מאיתנו על הגבעה ששם?" אמא שאלה והצביע על הגבעה המכוסה ביער.

אני וסאף הנהנו למראה המצודה האפורה והמרשימה אבל מצודת מסיעף הייתה מרשימה הרבה יותר לעומת המצודה הזו.

"זה המקום אנחנו נתאכסן בו עכשיו אל ניתן להם לחכות לנו יותר קדימה תעלו על הסוס שלכם" אמא ציוות. עזבתי את האדמה הבוצית והחומה אפורה מהגשם שלא מזמן הפסיק לרדת ועליתי על הסוס שלי בזמן שאני עוזר לאחי הקטן בן ה13 לעלות על שלו.

נ..ב אשמח לתגובות ותודה רבה על הקריאה ^^


End file.
